Aftermath
by Blondynka
Summary: Ever wondered how Riza's and Roy's relationship developed or regressed after killing King Bradley and Grumman being the Fuhrer? My way of it. Rated T to be on the safe side, Royai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of FMA. Hiromu Arakawa does.

* * *

The reason why Lieutenant Hawkeye took as much as three days off was inexplicable to anyone. Even her co-workers wondered silently in their minds why one day everything seemed to be absolutely normal and the other day she wasn't there, Mustang saying something about family matters.

Hawkeye and family matters? As long as anyone in Mustang's crew was aware, Hawkeye never spoke of her family. And never took a day off because of it.

Just two days ago Hawkeye received a strange looking letter on her desk. A brown envelope which had been left unopened until the very time of leaving. Havoc first left saying something about life being difficult when you need a wheelchair to move around. Though he was a retired soldier he had a strange urge to pop into the office whenever he was in EastCity and stay there for a long time distracting the workers but making everyone happy nonetheless. Then Fuery also excused himself, leaving Hawkeye and Breda all alone (Mustang in his own office). Falman had taken a day off that day too. As it was already half past seven Breda also stood up with the intention to leave.

'You stayin' here, Lieutenant?' He asked before taking his coat.

'Yes, Second Lieutenant Breda. But I think it'll just take a while,' she answered while not raising her head, her eyes still focused on the papers she has been reading before she signed them on Brigadier's General's behalf.

'I can wait for you,' it was a statement, not an offer, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye knew. She smiled to herself and then lifted her eyes to meet his and refused.

'No need, Second Lieutenant,' the faint steely tone in her voice told Second Lieutenant Breda that it would be better if he left her to her own devices.

'Yah, yah, okay. I'll be on my way then,' he grinned and turned around to leave. Just as he met the door he turned around again to look at Lieutenant, 'do do something nasty when you wake Colon – I mean, Brigadier General up, will you?' Breda winked before leaving. Hawkeye had only managed to raise the corner of her mouth before she heard Breda leave.

Finally alone, Riza sighed. Finally alone so she can leave the letter that has been left all day to be read and has been the main issue in her mind. She cast one last glance at her superior's office before opening it.

As her eyes quickly followed the letters she felt her head spin.

Oh dear, she thought. Oh dear dear, I need to take a day off, she realized after while. And then she rushed to Brigadier's General's door but stopped right before knocking furiously. Firstly, it would be best if she calmed herself down. One, two, three. It wouldn't do any good if Brigadier General was aware of her unstable condition. Four, five, six. Each breath helped her gain her renown serious composure. Just as she felt she was at ease to her old back self the door opened with a big THUD.

She was now standing face to face with Brigadier General, who was obviously unaware of her presence. They both yelled from surprise and winced away.

'Lieutenant-'

'Brigadier General-'

'I-' they both started and looked at each other with even bigger hesitation. 'You first!' They exclaimed together again.

'Jynx, you owe me soda,' Brigadier General Mustang said with a soft smile. Riza cringed. Damn. Damn him and his personality. Damn everything.

'I need a day off,' she said oddly looking into his eyes and pleading him not to ask any questions.

'Oh.' That was for now all Mustang could muster. He looked down on his only female subordinate. The one who also bore strong-willed and honest brown eyes. the one with fair hair. The one that stopped him from indulging into insanity and from killing Envy too. 'Err, I mean, yeah, of course, you are granted three days off. But why?' He inquired gently, letting her know that she can trust him.

But this time Riza did not even trust herself.

'Personal issues, sir. I will come back after three days, then. See you,' she walked out of the office not bothering when she heard him call her.

'Lieutenant? Lieutenant Hawkeye! Riza!'

* * *

Because, if he caught her, what was she supposed to say? Yes, I've just found my only living relative and no, I really wasn't aware of that?

Truthfully, Riza was so shocked she couldn't even believe the words after she had already read them more than ten times.

Riza, you may not believe me… Riza, your mother family surname was… Riza, I am very ashamed of myself that I hadn't contacted you throughout all these years… Riza, I want to let you know that… Riza, won't you give me an honour to being my partner at the Independence Ball next month at Central?

Riza felt her head throb. She rummaged through her bag absentmindedly in order to find her set of keys. But she couldn't find them. Again and again she moved her hand around the bag trying to retrieve it from any secret pocket the bag could hold. But to no avail. She snapped out of her not-so-present-condition and focused on finding her keys. She was so engrossed that only just as she heard the footsteps close she decided to act.

'Why, hello, Brigadier General. What brings you at such late hours?' She asked and was perfectly satisfied with herself as her voice didn't waver a bit.

'Maybe this, Lieutenant,' he answered and jingled something. Riza sharply turned around to be faced with her keys.

'Oh,' she replied and nervously searched through her memory, trying to make out when and where she could have had left her keys.

'I think you forgot to take them out when you opened the door to the office,' he answered as if he read her mind. She cast him an incredulous look. 'Though, I am at a loss to explain why you have tried to unlock them in the first place.'

Silence. Riza was tired and stressed and she really needed rest and for Pete's sake can't she be left alone just once?

'Ah, thank you, Brigadier General, that was very kind of you. Now, if you don't mind I would really appreciate it if you could give me back the keys as I am a little bit tired now,' she maintained her usual voice.

But the desperate look in her eyes did not escape Roy's perceptiveness.

'Something bad must've happened, Lieutenant, to leave you so shaken,' he said quietly, not giving her the keys. He was trying to help, Riza knew. But now was not the time to be a hero, god dammit!

'Yes, I assume, I've told you already that some important issue appeared,' she didn't try to lie to him. After all, if you knew someone for a long time, such as twenty years was there any point in lying?

'I would appreciate if you could tell me,' he said gently and gave her a sincere look into her eyes. Riza cringed, 'Riza,' he added.

That didn't go unnoticed. First name basis. So friends, huh.

'I would appreciate it, if you could give me back my keys,' she replied, 'Roy,' and with a glint in her eyes that made Roy so fond of her. To that extent that he promised himself not to let her getaway with this one.

'Oh, if you want your keys that much,' he smiled, 'then you've got to tell my why exactly you wanted a day off. And in the result forgot your keys. And made yourself vulnerable to my shameless blackmail,' he gave her his trademark smirk which made Riza want to take out her guns just a little bit more. Riza wanted to tell him it's not his goddamn business but then looked into his eyes (and then rebuked herself strongly for falling for that) and saw nothing but sincere and genuine care. 'I feel as if we've been growing apart after that King Bradley fiasco,' he continued. 'I am partially to blame, since lately I haven't been as attentive as I've used to be, but you're not that open yourself either, Riza.'

Oh, so now the smart guy is blaming her?

'I found that one of my relatives on my mother's side is a high-ranked military individual,' she decided to admit. Eventually, Roy was one of her closest and cherished ones.

'Do you want to talk about it?' He asked her again and Riza felt annoyed.

'No, not really. I need to sort things out. I am going to Central to meet him,' she revealed. Roy only sucked his breath. She was leaving the town?

'I would be more than glad to help you,' he pushed once more. Riza knew why she was so attracted to him. He cared much even for someone not important.

'I need some time alone. I appreciate your help, though. I am leaving tomorrow and will be back the on Friday evening.' She smiled. Roy stiffened. She smiled again. 'I think I would be more than glad to accept your offer then,' she echoed his words, feeling proud of herself. That wasn't an open invitation to any date, she reminded herself. Friendly gathering.

'Oookay then,' he grinned. She loved his smile. So bright. 'I'll pick you up at six on Saturday. Make sure to wear something fancy, I am taking you out,' he winked and Riza felt stupid for blushing like a teenage girl. She said nothing, only threw him an annoyed glance, which made him smile in return. She caught the keys he chunked at her and turned around to her door. He was already walking away.

'Well, I might as well say that I would be glad to see you at the Independence Ball,' she couldn't help herself. Roy turned around abruptly.

'You've refused to accompany me, yet…!' The hurt in his voice was so evident, Riza couldn't even feel the slightest guilty. He was jealous, her heart sang.

'Well, I have chosen a probably eighty year old gentleman over you,' she smiled at him. Roy couldn't believe his ears. 'At least, there's nothing you can really do, when Fuhrer and simultaneously grandfather asks you out, do you?' Riza winked and closed her door.

Riza winked at him. Riza smiled. Riza flirted. Riza winked. Roy felt this was the best evening of his life. Riza let slightly one of her walls down.

But then, something bugged Roy. He walked casually, feeling completely at ease that Riza did not fall in love with some idiot soldier instead of with him. At least she agreed to attend Ed's and Winry's wedding reception with him in next two weeks. Roy, humming some strange notes, opened the door to his own mansion. It used to be Madame Christmas's home but then again she left saying he was in charge of maintenance until she comes back.

Roy still singing some stupid tune waltzed to the kitchen and poured himself a rewarding glass of whisky. Not only did he avoid being caught by Riza not having completed the work, not even working, but she herself has given him a signal!

However, Roy was still having a nagging feeling he forgot something but now was not the time to dwell. Was there something he should remember? As nothing struck him, he decided to cast it aside and go rest. He jumped two stairs each time and when reached his former bedroom he was perfectly content. As he turned the light of it struck him, ironically, as a lightning.

The Independence Ball. Fuhrer. Grandfather. Five years ago. Grumman. Chess.

'…Talking about special. Would you take my granddaughter as your wife?'

Roy felt as if he had been revealed a secret. He dug deeper into the sheets and grinned maniacally.

* * *

The next day Riza woke up later than usually. It was nice for a change not to get up on Wednesday at seven to rush to the Headquarters. She sluggishly walked to her kitchen and made herself breakfast. Just as she walked out of her shower she heard the doorbell. But today she wasn't irritated. Humming softly, she ran to the door and opened them, while clad only in a towel. Normally, she wouldn't have done that. But today was a day off, so she let herself drop the tightness. Wouldn't hurt not to bring even a small gun with herself and she opened the door while covering herself with a big sheet.

'Yes?' She said only to be shocked. 'Brigadier Ge-General?' She was mad at herself for stammering.

'Why, hello, Riza. I believe we're off duty. Invite me in?' He grinned while trying hardly not to look down as she stepped in, water still dripping from her body and hair.

'Wha-what are you doing here?' She nearly screamed in her mind. What the hell?

'It's nice to see you too, Riza,' he replied with a maddeningly satisfied grin. 'Mind if I say that you look very…' he eyed her face and then grinned again. '… very fresh and nice? However, I'd advise if you wouldn't greet any other man in that attire,' he felt very pleased with himself. Too much to Riza's taste.

'I am grateful for your concern, Roy,' she seethed, 'but won't you be as kind and explain me your sudden but always welcome,' that moment Roy felt he wasn't welcome at all, 'visit?'

'Ah, I decided to drive you to the station,' he showed her his teeth again. Riza groaned. Roy laughed.

'What?! Are you mad?' Silence. 'Anyway, please do go to the kitchen and please, excuse me, as I need to finish my morning toilette, because someone disturbed me while I was taking shower,' she hissed but Roy ignored it.

'Take your time. But not too much. We leave in an hour!'

* * *

Riza sighed as she finally sat on the chair in the first class. Due to being on of the heroes of bringing down King Bradley she was allowed certain amenities. Such as travelling by first class, free hotel stays and many more. But first class was what she now was thankful most. She was practically alone, accommodated in more than comfortable chairs and reading a newspaper. She mused back to those moments ago with Roy. Not only did he behave beyond belief, was odd all the time and offered to drive her to the station but gave her a bouquet of thirteen roses (was she luckless?). And when they were riding said none, but grinned like a madman. She wondered what was the cause of his joy.

Strange.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!

A/N: Since the time in which the FMA plot is set in seems to be around 1910's I am going to make FMA characters wear clothes of mid 1910's.

And dedication for darling Lothmel, whose review pushed me to publish another chapter.

* * *

Riza felt unsure. The whole train ride passed in the blink of an eye as she dwelled on her and General's Brigadier's relationship. What were they anyway? Friends? Insufficient to express their special over twenty-year-old bond. Then unspoken lovers? But they haven't ever confessed and a word about love hasn't been spoken. Comrades maybe? That was a misunderstanding.

Riza rested her forehead on the glass window of Central Express wondering in her mind what was he doing now. Missing her? Why did he drive to the station? Riza always laughed at those love-struck young girls, who overthought things. Here, being slightly over thirty she was just as mentioned teenagers chewing over his indignation, when she said she was going to accompany someone else to the Independence Ball or over his driving her to the station, or over his lately subtle signals (they were signals, right?) he had been sending to her, such as his care for her.

But now wasn't the time to ponder whether he loved her or whether she loved him – there was a loud whistle announcing the arrival at Central Main Station. Riza energetically – as if trying to prove herself that she wasn't thinking again of her Col–, Brigadier General, that is – took off her heavy luggage, which wasn't exactly a good idea.

Yes, that wasn't a good a idea at all. The suitcase threateningly loomed over her, when she found it difficult to prop it up and there were seconds before it would hit her head.

But it didn't.

'Why, hello, Lieutenant Hawkeye. Fancy meeting you there,' a masculine voice rang out startling Riza. She turned around abruptly to meet a pair of red eyes.

'Major Miles!' Riza exclaimed. That was odd. She did not know the man well, but was aware of his activities in Ishvar. 'I have not expected you to meet there. What brings you to Central?' She asked politely as he helped her move the suitcase down. It surely was heavy, Miles winced in his mind. All women, including ones even as intimidating as Olivier Armstrong or Riza Hawkeye, needed to pack all their belongings as if they were leaving for a month not few days.

'I am to hand a report to the Fuhrer about our progress in Ishvar,' he replied impassively. 'And you? Why aren't you in the military uniform?' She decided that she was on her days off and didn't have to wear the uniform. Instead, she wore a spotted cream blouse and a brown skirt. Additionally, she decided to put a neckerchief and to wear high-heels to. All of that to show that she was off duty, elegant, attractive woman.

Yeah, lie to yourself, she thought bitterly.

'I am off duty now, took a few days off,' she answered as they hopped of the train, 'I need to sort several personal matters for now,' she continued.

'I understand. Ah, I am quite in a hurry now. Have a nice rest, Major Hawkeye. You, of all people, need this,' he smiled at her and she knew what was he referring to. What all referred to, namely Mustang trying to slack off and her keeping an eye on him in order to finish work on time.

'See you,' she waved back as he walked away. She turned her head around trying to spot him. He said in the letter that she was going to have an escort waiting for her if she took a train next day early morning. The crowd was so big Riza gave up searching through it and decided to wait until it cleared to look for someone responsible for picking her up. She walked to a wall and rested against it. She scanned the crowd of many busy people rushing as ants to the exit and many joyful reunions, parents coming back, children returning, spouses kissing.

Suddenly, it struck her. She wished she had someone to return to. She wanted to have someone she could miss and could miss her in return. She realised that she wasn't satisfied with her life. That, now that the Homunculi's reigns have been overthrown and Grumman being the Fuhrer there was nothing really that could keep her by Roy's side. Of course, leaving it was out of the question, but deeply in her heart she wondered if it would be okay if she found a man and settled down. She wanted to be in love and to love back.

However, she quickly shook of the traitorous thoughts. What in the world was she thinking?

'Miss Hawkeye?'

The voice brought her back to her musings. She was faced with a man in his late thirties wearing a military uniform. Brown eyes, brown hair and a slight smile. Tall, muscular.

Handsome.

'Yes, that's me. And you are…?' She reached out her hand for him to shake.

'Second Lieutenant Henry Dennyson. Pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady,' he lowered himself and took her hand only to kiss the air above it.

Much as Riza tried, she couldn't help a blush to spread over her cheeks.

Then she noticed he didn't call her by her rank. Grumman probably had told him before not to do it.

'Likewise,' she replied. Then she lifted her luggage and asked, 'Where are we going now?'

'Oh, no, please, let me,' Dennyson gently took the suitcase into his hands. This one time, when Riza felt she wanted to be treated as a real woman, she let her be spoiled and did not oppose when he pried her hands away. 'We are going to Fuhrer's mansion. He told me to tell you that her will join you shortly after 4 pm.' He continued as they walked to the parking lot.

'Oh, yes, right. By the way, do you happen to know what time it is?' She asked as they hopped into the car. Fuhrer's car, she noted. Sleek, black, comfortable (she sat at the back on the passengers' seats, as she thought it would be more appropriate for a civillian).

'It's 2 o'clock, Miss,' he eyed her in the rear-view window and sent her a smile. Not that Riza rarely received men's interest but that Dennyson fellow was obviously making a move on her. Riza did not feel discouraged the slightest, it was nice, after all, to be perceived as a pretty woman.

'Thanks,' she replied and after few second asked him, 'So, you are straightly under Fuhrer's command?' She initiated a conversation. She wanted to prove herself she wasn't a woman incapable of interacting with other people.

'Yes, I am, one of the few, I should add,' he smiled again and Riza felt warm. 'I was also ordered to be your driver during those two days of your stay,' he added.

'Here I hoped maybe you would be the one taking care of me,' in her mind Riza smacked her head onto the wall several times. She was shamelessly flirting for God's sake!

'Unfortunately, someone higher in ranks was told to accompany you in the absence of Fuhrer. But I would love to see you sometimes, Miss Hawkeye.'

Riza was delighted. She didn't even feel guilty when she thought of Roy. By the way, wasn't he doing the same? Flirting? There was no need for her to hesitate, she decided.

When they stopped after twenty minutes drive, they arrived at a big white mansion. There were six maids waiting outside as the car pulled over. It was a big building, surrounded by perfectly green lawn and even more perfect rosiers. She walked out – of course, waited until Dennyson opened the car door for her – and in an instant a butler appeared at the main door and took her suitcase.

'Hello, Miss Hawkeye. Unfortunately, Fuhrer hasn't returned yet. I humbly suggest you to take your time refreshing. I am now going to show you your quarters,' the butler said quietly. Riza exhaled. This wasn't what she supposed her grandfather would be. But, again, Grumman always loved grande and festivity.

'That would be fine, err…' she was embarassed, even though the butler hasn't introduced, Riza felt she should know his name.

'My name is Jonathan Hontington. But Jonathan is fine,' he helped her kindly. Riza smiled and then turned around as Dennyson walked back to the car.

'Goodbye, Miss Hawkeye. Make sure to rest well. I will see you soon,' he grinned and waved at her. Riza repeated the gesture and walked into the mansion.

* * *

Earlier, that day, as Colonel helped her with her luggage (she didn't think like refusing him when he offered his assistance), he asked her to call him once she arrives. Not easily forgetting such promises, Riza wandered around the big mansion after washing herself in the hunt of telephone. Fuhrer should have at least one, she was convinced. Just as she walked down the stairs she noticed a young woman and couldn't help shouting.

'Rebecca!' The two women lunged at each other and hugged.

'My, my, Riza, aren't you a lady!' Rebecca exclaimed after eyeing her top to toe. 'I daresay, I missed that look of yours!'

'Thanks, Becky. You know, you don't look bad yourself,' Riza returned the compliment. Indeed, Rebecca didn't look as any of military personnel one would expect to look. She wore a pantsuit and as Riza did, high heels.

'Never mind, what we wear,' Rebecca whispered theatrically, 'we still have little over an hour to fool around with. Anything special in mind?'

'Ah, I'd like to phone Brigadier General–'

'Ah, forget that lazy old man, let's go out and have some fun! Why don't we look through some shops? I bet you'd like to find something nice for the Independence Ball,' Rebecca winked.

'But I promised to call him!' Riza was stubborn, but Rebecca threw her an annoyed glance.

'So what? Make him wait! Then he'll appreciate you more! And, additionally, make him a little bit jealous,' Rebecca said in a sing a song voice.

'Rebecca, he has nothing to be jealous of,' Riza explained slowly as if talking to a five year old.

'Yeah, yeah, rrright. And I have two heads.' Rebecca waved her off. 'Don't you want to see how will he react?' Riza knew Rebecca was fooling by her, but deeply in her heart wished to see.

'Alright, let's have it your way. But if he turns out not to be affected by me not making a call in the least, you buy me a lunch,' Riza tried again to convince Rebecca that there was no relationship between her and Roy apart from the business one.

'If I win, you are going to shop with me tomorrow as old Grumman leaves for his meetings,' Rebecca grinned evilly.

'Yeah, whatever. Even if I won you wouldn't have it any other way. And you mentioned something about shopping for the Independence Ball?'

* * *

Riza strolled aimlessly as Rebecca dove into another pile of clothes. She herself has bought a pantsuit, very similar to the one Rebecca wore. Long trousers and a short jacket with a pink shirt. Before, she would consider it unnecessary spending, but as she earned more now, she allowed herself to make other purchases apart from food, Hayate's food and medications.

'Oooh, Rizzy,' Riza cringed at her friend's pet name, 'you've gotta see this! That's a precious!' Rebecca said excitedly. Riza walked to her friend to see her waving madly few dresses.

'How many?' She asked defeatedly as Rebecca dragged her into fitting rooms.

'Three for you, three for me. Equivalent exchange,' Rebecca smiled proudly.

'There's nothing equivalent about it,' Riza muttered under her nose but acquiesced. Nothing could hurt from trying on several dresses, could it?

As the time sped and Riza found the dresses Rebeca chose quite fitting her taste, she purchased all of them. One for Winry's and Ed's wedding, one for the Independence Ball and the other because she felt like buying it. She exited the shop hurriedly and waited impatiently for Rebecca, who was still finding money to pay.

'I assume it was a fruitful escapade?' Dennyson asked as both women jumped into the car.

'Indeed, Second Lieutenant Dennyson,' Rebecca cooed and made a face at Riza to encourage her to flirt as well. 'Riza here found some very niiiiice dresses,' Rebecca was enjoying herself too much, Riza decided.

'Ah, can't wait to see both of you, pretty ladies, at the Independence Ball,' Dennyson replied and both women laughed. He seemed so easy to be around with, Riza noticed. A nice fellow, who reminded her of Havoc and a certain jet black haired man.

'Oh, mind you, Riza, Second Lieutenant is a shameless flirt!' Rebecca squealed. 'I've heard you're taking Private Jennifer Hopikns to the ball,' she pushed forward.

'Ah, yes, lucky me! Wouldn't expected one of the Central military beauties to agree to my invitation. Then again, I wouldn't even dare to dream either of you, ladies, would accept it,' he was so charming! Riza knew why girls fell for Roy so easily. His language was sleek and flexible, always ready to make compliment of the worst insult.

'Don't be ridiculous, Dennyson!' Riza noticed Rebecca has dropped the military rank. 'Everybody know that Riza is unobtainable and myself, I am already so taken up that I don't know where to start choosing!' And three of them laughed. Riza couldn't recall when she last felt that relaxed. Last few years have been so stressful, Riza has forgotten how it is to spend time fooling with friends.

Or maybe she felt at ease because that Dennyson didn't know her well?

'Speak for yourself, Becky,' Riza smiled at Rebecca's annoyed face, 'I am obtainable and would agree if a man is decent enough,' she bat her eyelashed innocently at her best friend.

'Yeah, right. As if someone would let you!' No need to reveal who someone was, of course. Riza felt her blood boil.

'Well, I am not accompanying someone to the Independence Ball. Truthfully, I was invited by someone else and agreed!' Riza smiled triumphantly at Rebecca who was lost for words. But in a swift of a moment she also broke into fit of mean smiles.

'Oh, I wouldn't call Grumman a decent man if we follow that definition of decency I assume we are!'

'Okay, ladies, no more fighting. We've arrived!' Dennyson put end to what was a heated discussion between two women. Riza blushed and uttered out thanks for driving and hurried to the mansion. Rebecca slumped at the seat and sighed.

'Does she have the idea?' Dennyson asked as he watched Riza enter the mansion, in one of her hands carrying large shopping bags.

'Of course, not!' Rebecca huffed indignantly. 'I bet that unless somene makes a move on either of them anything would be bound to happen,' she said darkly.

'Can I volunteer?' Dennyson asked as he threw a glance towards Rebecca.

'Don't you dare! Well, unless you are that bored and undaunted of General Brigadier Mustang!' Rebecca pointed out, giggling madly. 'But, indeed, it might be a good idea…'

a, sans 8 i ; e: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; "'Yeah, right. As if someone would let you!' No need to reveal who someone was, of course. Riza felt her blood boil.

'Well, I am not accompanying someone to the Independence Ball. Truthfully, I was invited by someone else and agreed!' Riza smiled triumphantly at Rebecca who was lost for words. But in a swift of a moment she also broke into fit of mean smiles.

'Oh, I wouldn't call Grumman a decent man if we follow that definition of decency I assume we are!'

'Okay, ladies, no more fighting. We've arrived!' Dennyson put end to what was a heated discussion between two women. Riza blushed and uttered out thanks for driving and hurried to the mansion. Rebecca slumped at the seat and sighed.

'Does she have the idea?' Dennyson asked as he watched Riza enter the mansion, in one of her hands carrying large shopping bags.

'Of course, not!' Rebecca huffed indignantly. 'I bet that unless somene makes a move on either of them anything would be bound to happen,' she said darkly.

'Can I volunteer?' Dennyson asked as he threw a glance towards Rebecca.

'Don't you dare! Well, unless you are that bored and undaunted of General Brigadier Mustang!' Rebecca pointed out, giggling madly. 'But, indeed, it might be a good idea…'

* * *

When Roy entered his office this morning he felt as if something was out of the place. Ah, that's right - Riza's not here.

'Hello gentlemen. I am very glad to see you working so dilligently so early in the morning,' Roy directed his remark towards Breda, who contrary to his other co-workers was slacking off unabashedly.

'Well, can't blame me. I am just waiting for Hawkeye to pop in and utter apologies for being late with a thin excuse,' Breda grinned back.

'Sorry to disappoint you, Second Lieutenant Breda, but Lieutenant Hawkeye won't be joining us today,' Roy smiled as he took off a pile of papers from Riza's desk. Even Fuery and Falman looked incredulously at their commanding-officer who was voluntarily picking up paperwork.

'What? How do you know? Unless... unless something happend that night...?' The hint in Breda's voice didn't go unnoticed. Each of the man noticed the tightening jaw of Mustang and threw each other glances.

'Exactly what do you have on your mind, Second Lieutenant Breda?' The venom in Roy's voice was so obvious Breda couldn't help himself to tease a little bit more.

'Oh, how would I know? I mean there was this letter unopened for whole day in this stupid brown envelope. I mean, if she opened it no one would've suspected anything but since she avoided it as if it was a plague I wondered if it was, you know, a love letter or something.'

'I can assure you it wasn't a love letter. She took a few days off for some personal matters,' Roy said impassively as he opened his office's door with the free hand.

'Oh, come on, Boss! You know something!'

'Well, she said it's some family thing. Now, no more talking. I want the reports on the damage of Wineville in two hours. And I want my coffee from Coffee Station in twenty minutes.'

'Sure someone's touchy today, isn't he?' Breda said surprised. 'He never wants reports. He hasn't asked for coffee for over few months!'

* * *

Once in his own office Roy sat down quickly and took off the letter that was hidden under the first paper. The sender was the Supreme Court of Amestris. He slowly opened the envelope and then there was it, something he expected for a long time.

His eyes ran across the letters swiftly and for a few minutes he held his breath. When he finished reading he felt a little bit dizzy. How was he going to tell this to his staff? For a minute he thought that it wasn't that bad, after all for what he and Riza did. But then why did whole staff got punished? He was perfectly sure that Grumman must have done everything to lessen the severity of the verdict. Not only that they did together overthrow King Bradley but he was Riza's grandfather! How could he do that to her? But knowing his Lieutenant she would have followed him either way.

He smiled. Riza, he thought affectionately. His one and only precious thing that could be never really taken away from him. Riza, who was his guardian, his sensibility and plainly - his other half. But he knew there was no way she'd agree to quit her work and become something more than just a comrade unless she was really forced to. Sometimes Roy wondered what it would look like. Riza as a mother of his children. And the time was passing away quickly too. Ed now twenty something (ah, those children grow up so fast!) and he and his Lieutenant now over thirty. It was high time they both settled down. Roy himself allowed himself to dream about a house, a real house and a small family.

But he couldn't imagine it with someone other than Riza. Because, frankly, if not her, then who? Even if Roy found some decent girl, how would she react to Roy's and Riza's relationship which was nearly inhuman, as Maes once said? They had similar experiences, they had similar problems, they were made for each other. They knew each other too well and needed each other too much. They had a silent bond that was tighter than any marriage or family bond. They seemed to breathe together and live together. Roy just couldn't imagine his life without her. She was his other half, he liked to think and his princess who didn't need rescue, but Roy did imagine himself rescuing her, a damsel in distress.

But how the hell is he going to tell his crew that they are restationed again? Well, mostly it was him and Riza. But if Breda, Fuery and Falman decided to follow them there was no way for them to have any promotion. Him or Riza having any promotion was out of the question, of course.

Suddenly Mustang felt very very old. It's high time me and Riza got together, he thought funnily.

Funny, when he started to perceive her as the only choice for his wife?  
And more importantly, did Riza ever think of him as her husband?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own FMA. Hiromu Arakawa does.

* * *

Riza looked around suspiciously. This was strange. Jonathan didn't greet her (and she somehow took it for granted that he'd come out whenever anybody arrived at the mansion) and there was this eerie atmosphere that made Riza nervous.

That's how horros begin, Riza thought and even though she had a gun under her skirt, she still felt uneasy. She put the bags at the stairs and decided to go to the dining room.

'Fuhrer-sir?' She asked cautiously, as she opened the door. Pitch-black. Hm. It wasn't pitch black when she threw a quick glance at it earlier today.

'Surprise, Riza-girl!' Someone shouted and the lights suddenly were on again. And there stood the Fuhrer, clad in his casual clothes, which included a gray two-piece suit, gray vest and black shoes. He held a big bouquet of roses to her, standing maybe two meters from her.

Riza did everything she could not to shriek when she saw him. Instead she evened her breathing and slowly calmed down.

'Come now, Riza, won't you give your grandfather a hug?' Grumman asked and extended his arms. Riza looked at him unsurely.

'Are you sure we're relatives?' _Now it's too late to ask._ But she had to have his affirmation.

'Of course we are, cupcake! I was the one who forbade your mother to wed your father!' He seemed all the way too happy about that. 'And it was me, who paid all the bills when he indulged into_ his insanity_,' the last word was spoken with obvious disgust. 'I also have some pictures of your mother, if you don't believe me.' He stepped closer.

'I see.' That was all Riza could muster. She was Fuhrer's granddaughter. If someone told her earlier she would have thought he was out of his wits.

'Come on! I've always wanted to hug you!' Grumman lunged forward before Riza could react and crushed her with his arms. The bouquet dug into her shirt making her uncomfortable.

She didn't expect an older man to have this much strength. They stood awkwardly with his arms around her and hers – well, not around him, of course. After a while she brought her ams to his shoulders. It was strange to have someone. It was strange that someone considered her family.

After what it seemed like an eternity, he moved away and took one more look of her. He had a hungry look in his eyes as if he couldn't get enough of her. 'Now, now, I guess you're starving, dear child and I believe the chef is anxious to have us express an opinion about his latest suflet or whatever he comes up with to satisfy Fuhrer,' Grumman winked and led her to the table. He pulled the chair for her. Riza sat down. She still hasn't spoken a word. She was still a little bit shaken. His hug startled her. Too possessive. Too strong to her taste. Riza's instincts told her not to let her guard down. Whatever food or cake he called her.

'Oh, this looks good, Jonathan! Tell George the Fuhrer for now is positively surprised with his creations!' Grumman exclaimed. He threw a furtive glance towards Riza. She was just as his spies had told him so. Cold, reserved, always calculating and observant. Very observant.

'You had someone follow me around to learn about my favourite dishes, didn't you?' Riza asked after Jonathan revealed her plate. Indeed, the asparagus coted with butter, neatly chopped chive and delicately roasted chicken with delicate mushroom sauce and potatoes.

'Ha ha ha!' Grumman laughed loudly. 'You're just like your mother! Witty and perceptive. I wonder what other features you've inherited from her. Apart from that I can only say that you're as pretty as she was once,' he added before smiling at her. 'But do ease old man's desire. Does that suit your taste, sweetpie?'

After swallowing the first bite, Riza found it very tasty. 'Nothing fell short of my expectations,' she answered trying to sound as happy as she could. But not every day Riza Hawkeye acted all happy-go-lucky. 'Grandfather,' she added hesitantly and also threw him a shy smile.

But nonetheless decided to watch him. What was his reason for coming out of his hideout at that specific time? Unless he wanted something, of course.

'How are things going on in Central now?' Riza asked after few seconds of strange silence. But it couldn't go the other way round when after more than half of her life she learns about her grandfather, could it?

'Oh, fairly smoothly. You should see how we rebuilt the Headquarters! I daresay, it beats the previous version. I also managed to make the cantine bigger and more grounds around for soldiers to exercise,' Riza could see he was fairly pleased with himself. 'I also redecorated the Fuhrer's rooms,' now Riza was nervous. What was he getting at? 'I wonder if, maybe not now or not even in a year, but sometimes, if you would consider working by my side. As my right-hand,' he continued and pretend not to notice Riza's growing grip on her cutlery. And the knuckles which turned white.

However, her face remained calm. As of required of soldier, Grumman noted with amusement.

'I think this is sudden. You just told me we were family and you request me to resign from my post already?' She asked undauntedly. There's no way in hell she'd succumb that easily! 'Isn't that too soon?' The last question was veiled with a smile that could measure Grumman's one.

'Oh dear, I've mentioned that I don't need your answer now. I just wanted to tell you that whenever you feel like change,' there was a significant pause to let Riza realise what he exactly meant, 'I would always be more than glad to help you out, you know, Riza-girl,' he finished.

A match for her verbal matches, Riza noticed amused. That's where she got her tongue, she concluded. Berthold Hawkeye was never a master for words.

'Yes, I would consider it,' for now Riza decided to agree on anything he proposed. After all, she could find some interesting information.

'Great! But tell me, was the ride difficult? How do you, honeybun, feel tomorrow for a dinner with me and the members of the Council?' He asked and she knew he did not wait for her answer to the first question.

'Isn't that a business meeting?' She asked carefully, when Jonathan took her plate away.

'Oh, no no! It's an unformal dinner in the Palace Garden,' _one of Central poshest places_, Riza thought wryly, 'generals are bringing their families and I wondered if you would like to come with me.'

'I have to go back tomorrow. My train leaves at 8 pm.' She stated trying to find another excuse in her head.

'No problem, dear, I believe a later train could be found.'

'But I'd be tired. I need to go back, I have a job, mind you,' she didn't find any necessity to try to be polite anymore. Weren't they family? Hasn't he used dirty cards?

'I might easily convince your superior to issue an extra day off,' he winked at her.

'I don't like people interfering in my job and life,' Riza retored dryly. And that should be known to be him, since he had her followed. Riza Hawkeye was an independent woman.

'Come on, Riza, now that I've found courage to approach you you deny me that little pleasure to present you to the world?'

'You'll have plenty time at the Independence Ball,' Riza pointed out. 'But I guess I can do nothing but agree. However I have a request, grandfather. I want to leave as soon as the dinner finishes. I need to get back to work.'

'Oh my, but Riza, darling, won't that exhaust you?' He asked as he was given a cup of coffee.

'I am fairly accustomed to exhaustion,' Riza smiled. 'I got that after you, I think. I've heard that you don't leave the meetings until you reach agreement with the council.'

Grumman only roared with laughter. 'I say, aren't you just as perceptive as your mother? If I weren't so old, I'd feel as if I had my little darling girl in front of me,' he smiled and Riza felt that was the nicest thing she has heard in last few years.

'I've always wanted to resemble my mother,' she chuckled slightly and for a moment the silence wasn't that uncomfortable at all.

As they bid each other goodbye and Grumman told her when she should expect him to come and pick her up, they both went to their rooms.

Riza laid in her big bed wondering what the hell has she forgotten to do. Something was bugging her and she was tossing around in the bed trying to figure out what was that important that her subconscious just won't let her rest.

She looked around. So, she arrived, got picked up by Dennson, bathed, changed her clothes, wanted to call Mustang, but found Rebecca, then went shopping… yes! That's it. Riza knew what she had forgotten.

Something of this important should be attended shortly, she decided. Never mind that it was past eleven and she was in her grandfather's mansion.

Feeling like a naughty child, Riza sneaked to the living room where she spotted a phone earlier.

'Hello? Please, connect me with Victory Alley 5, six six two seven eight three four,' whoever thought out the street names must have been an idiot, Riza thought wryly, 'this is call from seven eight oh two two nine six.'

'Yes, straightaway,' the voice answered her.

Silence, silence, silence.

* * *

Yesterday Riza Hawkeye took two days off. And for one day the office was incredibly noisy. Without Hawkeye around who knew where what went and who should sign what it seemed that the men were helpless. But with some time they managed to deal with the massive amount of papers flying around the room and to separate into different stacks. But it was Friday - how much can you expect from a person when it is nearly weekend?

Two days ago no one would have even suspected Brigadier General Mustang arriving on time in the office, which also made him the first one to arrive. That, of course, astonished his subordinates, who found it immensely strange.

Today, however, Mustang was nervous. He left his office various times only to come back after few minutes. Havoc noted that from the morning he was irritable, always snapping whenever anybody dared to ask any question.

_Rrrring. Rrrring._

The sound of the telephone brought Breda, Fuery and Havoc back to their senses. The phone kept ringing and Mustang didn't answer it. After few seconds Breda decided to check up on Mustang.

'Hey, Boss…'Breda started, but Mustang was engrossed in his thoughts. 'Your phone.'

'What?' Roy asked as if he hadn't heard Breda.

'Phone. Shouldn't you answer it?'

'Ah, yes!' Roy launched himself at the phone and sharply picked it up. 'Hello?' His voice was surprisingly calm. Breda even saw a glimpse of excitement on his face before picking up the receiver. But now it fell. 'Oh, ye- yes! Yes, of course. Yes. No-, I mean yes. Yes, with her. What? No, we're going to accommodate in the hotel. What? No, that's no problem. Please, don't, I bet with that shrimp around you've got a lot troubles on your shoulders. Does he? Eh, must be growing up. Anyways, no, please, _please_, Miss Rockbell don't worry. I'm a grown man. I am thirty nine. Do I? A ha ha ha, you must be joking. Oh, I can hear the shrimp. Anyways, we will be coming. Yes. Yes, thank you. Goobye, Miss Rockbell,' Mustang put down the receiver.

'Fullmetal's wedding?' Breda asked and Roy nodded. 'Ah, brings notalgia around. Can't believe the kid is already going to have a girl. I mean, he is about twenty five isn't he?'

'Yes, yes he is,' Mustang answered absentmindedly. 'Can't believe either he'd find guts to propose.'

'Yeah, you wouldn't, would you, Chief?' Breda joked only to be faced with an odd expression on the Roy's face.

'No, no I wouldn't,' he muttered softly. 'Now, don't you have some work to attend to?'

Breda was already gone.

And she hasn't phoned though she was supposed to phone _yesterday _when she arrived. Suddenly, his phone rang again. And Roy couldn't help but hope it was her.

'Hello? Roy Mustang speaking.'

'I know,' now Roy's throat tightened. He recognized the voice.

Silence.

'You were supposed to _call me_ yesterday as soon as you got off the train,' Roy wasn't able to get rid of a little accusationary tone in his voice.

'I called yesterday in the evening, because I couldn't find the phone earlier. But you didn't pick up,' she stated.

'Ah. Yes. I… I stayed in the office late. I thought you'd call the headquarters,' _great, Roy. Just great. Admitted you didn't leave because you thought she'd call. What now? Tell her you love her?_ 'But I left at eight in the evening.'

'I called you at eleven o'clock. In th evening' He heard some suspicious manly laughter. _Easy there, Mustang. It might be just someone passing by the telephone booth. Or a servant at Grumman's estate. Or someone he'd have to burn with his hands. _

'I thought it was one of my sisters and I wasn't in the mood to pick up,' he slapped himself mentally. Why did he always have to do things the wrong way? 'Anyway, why did you call me so late, Elizabeth? Wanted to talk about _something with me_?' The suggestive tone was so evident that Riza cringed.

'You're incorrigible, Roy,' she replied softly and if Roy wasn't sitting his knees would have given out. He loved her voice. He loved her chiding him. He loved her so much.

'You know you love me,' he cooed and laughed when he heard Riza grunt.

'Anyway, I am calling to tell you that I'm leaving Central at eleven pm. '

'Here I thought you wanted to hear my voice, wa-, wait, what? Why so late?'

'I have an important dinner to attend to,' Riza answered and Roy's chest tightened.

_'And she's going to look fabulous in her new dress at this dinner_,' another voice joined it.

'_And look stunning in it_,' that manly voice which laughed also joined.

'Lieutenant Catalina, lovely to hear you,' Roy recognized the voice this instant.

'Okay, you lovebirds chat,' Rebecca cooed and walked away. 'C'mon Henry, let's leave them to themselves!'

'Sorry about her,' Riza said apologetically.

_Why don't you say anything about that Henry fellow?_ Roy screamed in his head - however, decided to keep his mouth shut. Otherwise, Riza would have found out that he fancied her.

_Not that there's a soul that knows them that doesn't know about his special bound with her._

'Oh, no, don't worry, Elizabeth,' he said gently.

It was now Riza's time to feel weak. When phone calls have become so sensual? His voice over the phone…

'I don't. It was a matter of habit. Anyway, I will be at the station around four o'clock. If you give me few hours to freshen up, then we can proceed with… if you're still sticking to the offer,' Riza corrected herself.

'Of course, I am. Now, I need to attend some matters connected with work,' he could hear her smile, 'I am looking forward to _seeing you_,' he stressed the last words maybe a little bit too much, 'Elizabeth. Bye,' he put down the phone.

So she mentioned their meeting. So this was the reason for her call.

Riza missed him undoubtedly.

At least that was what he decided to keep teling himself.

But he's going to find out who Henry was. Well, with the amount of work, he suspected that he won't, but a man can dream, can't he?


End file.
